vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Lily
The mother-son relationship between the vampire Lillian Salvatore and the cured vampire/human doppelgänger Stefan Salvatore. History Stefan is Lillian's second child and her youngest son with Giuseppe. Lily had consumption and had become very sick, to which Giuseppe sent her away. Stefan knew that his mother died in 1858, but was under the impression that she died of consumption. In reality, she was turned into a vampire. Unbeknownst to Stefan, Lily revealed that she visited him the night of her funeral to say goodbye. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= In I Never Could Love Like That, Damon plans to use Lily, Damon and Stefan's long lost mother, in order to get Stefan's humanity back on. Lily is touched to see Stefan after so many years and Stefan is wary of her at first. However, when Lily exaggerates her life story about how she scoured the earth for Stefan. This causes Stefan to gain his humanity back, even though Lily's story was a lie. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Lily and her son's argue about whether or not they should release the Heretics. The Heretics were siphoners before being turned into vampires with the ability to carry out witch spells. Jo Parker was completely against this idea, along with Damon and even Stefan, because releasing the witch-vampire hybrids from their Prison World would spark disaster for not only Mystic Falls, but the entire world. Stefan tries to reason with Lily, but she ultimately reverts back to her ripper phase being she is no longer with her Heretic family. Stefan also sees the beginning of animosity between his mother and his older brother. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Alaric and Jo's wedding takes place, until Kai Parker is sent to kill off the Gemini Coven as revenge against Damon and Bonnie for leaving him in a Prison World. While doing this, Lily seizes the opportunity to release her Heretic family from desiccation. Stefan is forced to say goodbye to Elena Gilbert due to being in a magical coma, thanks to Kai's spell, while Lily welcomes her Heretic family back into the real world. |-|Season Seven= In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Stefan has noticed that Lily's adoptive family are nothing but trouble for Mystic Falls. Stefan helps craft a plan, with Caroline Forbes and Matt Donovan, in order to be rid of the Heretics. After Stefan, Caroline and Matt build a bomb and try to blow up all the Heretics, Lily's family is raving mad. The Heretics decide to kill everyone at Matt academy graduation, leaving a massacre in their wake. Lily shows up after the massacre and rebukes all her children, the Heretics and her biological sons. Stefan is forced to help evacuate the town of Mystic Falls in order to keep the town safe. Stefan and Lily then create a treaty: Lily and her Heretic family get to live in the Salvatore Boarding House while Stefan and Damon stay at Tyler Lockwood's home. The treaty between the Salvatore's and the Heretics also explains that the Heretics can only feed on humans who cross Mystic Falls' boarders, but they cannot attack outside its boarders. In return, Stefan gives up his ownership of the Salvatore Boarding House. This episode marks Stefan and Damon's vendetta against their own mother and her adoptive "children." In Never Let Me Go, when Malcolm, one of the Heretics, is murdered by Damon (with the help of Bonnie), this threatens Stefan and Lily's negotiations. As revenge, Lily and her Heretic family steal Elena's coffin and kidnap Stefan's girlfriend, Caroline. Stefan attempts to right the breech in the treaty (between the Heretics and the Salvatore brothers) by apologizing himself. Lily states that she doesn't want Stefan to apologize being it was all Damon's fault. Stefan asks Damon to apologize in order to help release Caroline from being held captive in the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon is stubborn at first, but he goes to Lily's new home and offers a bitterly sarcastic apology, which only worsens the negotiations between the two parties. As this goes on, it is revealed in a flashback that Stefan met one of the Heretics (Valerie Tulle) and almost had a child with them: Lily's stillborn grandchild. However, this changes nothing between the Salvatore brothers and Lily. In Age of Innocence, as Stefan still tries to help release Caroline from being held hostage by the Heretics, Lily tells Stefan about a small detail from their past, before Lily "died." Lily's former, abusive husband discovered that money was missing from his home. He blamed Stefan for it and gave Stefan a brutal warning. Lily kept silent all those years ago, until it was discovered by her former husband that she was the one who stole the money. If it hadn't been for her former husband stopping her, Lily would have taken Stefan and Damon away from her husband and would have taken a train ride away from Mystic Falls. This fell through all those years ago. This shocks Stefan in the present day after Lily reveals this to her son. It is also revealed more so about Stefan and Valerie's past relationship. In Live Through This, after Valerie helps Damon and Stefan find Lily's old boyfriend's (Julian) body, she reveals that her boyfriend is who killed Valerie and Stefan's stillborn child. Stefan and Damon later assist Valerie in trying to burn his body before the rest of the Heretics try to bring Julian's soul back from the Phoenix Stone. Lily and her Heretic family stop the three of them from destroying Julian's body. Lily is shocked and heartbroken that her sons, especially including Valerie, would do this to her. Lily them reveals that it was her idea to let Kai put Elena in a sleeping coma. This infuriates Damon and he begins to strangle Lily. Beau, another Heretic, protects Lily by siphoning an explosion spell within the warehouse they all were caught in trying to either save or kill Julian's body. Stefan, Damon and Valerie are caught in the blast, but they aren't killed from it. Stefan, Valerie and Damon all agree that their vendetta against Julian and the rest of the Heretics wasn't over yet. In Best Served Cold, Lily invites her son's to a dinner party welcoming Julian back to the land of the living. Stefan and Damon attend in order to see who they're up against. However, both of the, disagree on how and when to kill Julian. Damon wants to kill Julian later on to make Lily suffer, but Stefan wants to kill Julian quickly because of killing his stillborn child. After Damon and Stefan get into a brutal fight and argument with Lily and Julian, Stefan tells the story about his stillborn child with Valerie and Damon finally agrees to help kill Julian as soon as possible. In Mommie Dearest, in order to have Julian killed, Stefan with Damon's unwanted help, decide to try and convince their mother of Julian's manipulative ways. It takes an old memory of Lily's deceased husband to finally see that she has yet another man in her love life abusing her and the ones she loves. Lily, at the end of the episode, sides with Stefan, Valerie and Damon in order to have Julian killed. In Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me, during Nora and Mary Louise's anniversary party, Stefan and Lily are tasked with allying together to end Julian's life. When Damon and Valerie are captured by Julian, Julian tries to force Lily to choose between her biological family and her Heretic family. Refusing to choose, Lily stakes herself in the heart thinking that her life is still linked to Julian, which it wasn't. Stefan, Damon and the rest of the Heretics are forced to watch Lily die a heartbreaking death. Stefan shares some heartfelt last words with her and tries to convince Damon to do the same, but Damon shares some cruel words to her as she dies for good. Trivia * Stefan thought that his mother died of consumption in 1858. * Lilly was the reason Stefan turned his humanity on in I Never Could Love Like That. * They both share blood addiction, they are rippers, when they feed on humans they can't stop until they die. * In Live Through This, Damon and Stefan find out that it was actually Lily's idea to to link Elena's life with Bonnie which was executed by Kai in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime. Gallery |-|Season Six= 6X18-103-LilyStefan.png 6X18-106-LilyStefan.png 6X18-107-LilyStefan.png 6X20-23-LilyStefan.png 6X20-41-LilyStefan.png |-|Season Seven= 7X01-73-LilyStefan.jpg 7X03-18-LilyStefan.jpg 7X03-32-StefanLily.jpg TVD706 Stefan Lily.jpg 7X07-32-StefanDamonLily.jpg 7X07-85-LilyStefan.jpg 7X08-78-LilyStefan.jpg 7X08-106-DamonStefanLily.jpg Quotes See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship